1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly to an illumination device for use with solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), which can have better heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs as a source of illumination provide advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, illumination devices utilizing LEDs present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
With the increase of power and brightness of the LEDs, a lot of heat is generated during the work of the LEDs. The reliability of the LEDs would be impacted, if the heat is not adequately addressed. Thus, heat dissipation devices are usually applied in the illumination devices for cooling the LEDs. A typical heat dissipation device comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending on the base, which have a large heat dissipating area for promoting heat dissipation efficiency. The plurality of fins are nonetheless of large volume, resulting in increases of the volume and weight of the illumination device. Applying a fan or a heat pipe in the heat dissipation device is also attempted. However, they are of high cost, which is a disadvantage of popularization application.
What is needed therefore is an illumination device having heat dissipation structures which can overcome the above limitations.